eirethunefandomcom-20200214-history
Udbotsi
General Udbotsi sits at the southeast corner of the world. Tucked away below Aden Shahn and the unexplored desolations of the far east, Udbotsi has survived and grown since it was settled centuries ago. At first, only Eastlom was developed, but the Green Cities soon followed and were absorbed into what would become Udbotsi. The nation only relatively recently expanded into Tatan and along the east coast towards the Unknown Seas. The far south is not incredibly dangerous, but the border to the north has had a long history of danger. There were dragon wars on numerous occasions, but the dragons left centuries ago, except for one ancient dragon, Akadian, who lives in Moormar Bog, or is at least believed to still be there, though he may be thousands of years old. The far east coast is also quite dangerous. Even though the dragons that destroyed the halls of the Tatanic Dwarves are also long gone, there are continuous reports of people having gone lost periodically. It takes a strong spirit to live in the eastern towns, but the folk there are truly explorers and adventurers seeking a new world. Recent History More recent history about Udbotsi Government and Culture Udbotsi is a strange tri-archy of three Potentates. Each heads of strong noble families in Eastlom, the Potentates rule the land together, sharing the responsibility for direction and maintenance of the realm. These families are quite powerful, owning much land as well as having their hands in trade across Udbotsi. Yet with their power, they are trying to expand Udbotsi by funding more exploration of the east coast. Regions There are three regions in Udbotsi, the Green Cities, Tatan and Eastlom. The Green Cities are quite populous, but mostly independent of direct reign from King Beo-Juhm. In Eastlom, there are many land-owning nobles who swear fealty to the king. In far Tatan, however, smaller Barons attempt to create settlements in a very inhospitable land. Eastlom Eastlom is the heartland both in population and spirit. The most fertile land is found in the South Amed Plain and the Profiad Plains near Daemore and Moormar. Bastwell is in the center of the mining area. Mining is present in the Wedyn Hills, but there is great care when excavating new digs. Any dragon-sign will be a clear alarm that no digging will be done anywhere close to there and any recent digging will be abandoned. The capital city of lies in Eastlom and the towers of the grand city can be seen for miles around. Daemore is prosperous, as is the whole of Eastlom. It provides a solid home for the expansion which runs through the blood of the Udbotsi. One other characteristic of Eastlom is that it grows the best barley and hops in all Eirethune. It’s not surprising that Moormar has the best brewery, bar none, in all of the world. There is a sect of warrior-mages in Eastlom known as Dragonbane. They dedicate their lives to the destruction of dragons. Leftover from the Fire Sky Wars, the remnants of the group is now all but lost except for some in Eastlom who cherish the memory. There is also a sect of people dedicated to studying dragons, known as the Udbani Kotai. Founded in the 14th century amidst the destruction of the Eastern Dragon Wars, the group still have followers today who give offerings in Moormar Bog, and study the records of all that has happened with dragon-kind over the millennia since the dragons were extremely active in the south east. Character Characteristics Humanoid ''Characteristics: Dark Hair, Dark Complexion, Good swimmers'' Humanoid Stats: ''+1 Wis, +2 Str, +1 Con ''Languages: ''Thonarn, Ang Thadesh (E), Balladda (D), Jadroar (½),Fang-Homar(O) Cities of Eastlom, Udbotsi Daemore Daemore is the capital city and main city in Eastlom. It has been the seat of power when there was just a single king of the Profiad realm, and it continues to be the seat with the 3 Potentates that Udbotsi has had for years. Daemore was destroyed during the Eastern Dragon Wars of the 14th century Second Age, but it was rebuilt. When there was an exodus to the Green Cities from Daemore, the city still grew in population. For centuries, Daemore has been a great city in the Southeast, and it continues to be so still to this day. Daemore sits atop a beautiful harbor in an area of the South Seas on the other side of the Isle of Calon, right next to the mouth of the Profiad River. The Awed Wood sits beside the city and provides good hunting to this day. The north side of the city is met with the West Profiad Plain where there are many farms and ranches, providing good food and husbandry for the area. Further north, the southernmost points of the Wedyn Hills begin, rising up into the Bywyd Mountains. The rulers of the city are the rulers of the realm, the 3 Potentates. The Potentates are quite strong and have an amazing pull over the populace. Some are pretty sure it is mostly done by sorcery, but no one would probably say otherwise. To be honest, the realm is prosperous and people are not horribly mistreated, so why invoke the ire of the Potentates? When trouble arises, bounties are posted, and many people answer the call, depending on the severity of the incident. Trade is quite good in Daemore, both from land and sea. Daemore is finally a member of the Tcherna Countil which permits good trade with the Free Cities and Aden Shahn, both by land and sea. This great trade allows the shops and artisans of Daemore to have a wide variety of items, representing nations all along the South Seas as well as northern Aden Shahn and even a bit from Teldor. The main temples in Daemore are dedicated to Dagilian, Kaelia and Mata. Following the law is extremely important in the seat of the Potentates, so the people of Daemore almost pay homage to Dagilian in a perfunctory, lemming-like manner. The temple to Mata is quite good in Daemore, though not as large as some of the other capitals (e.g.; Aachnarn, Gale's Head, Fathe Nun, Glen Ar). There are many smaller temples to other gods and shrines to cover the rest. Bastwell Bastwell has been an important mining town to Eastlom for centuries. Like Daemore, it has suffered due to the often contentious relationship Eastlom has with dragons, but the people of Bastwell are now very, very careful when opening new mines or exploring new caves to make sure they don't disrupt anything which might have even the slightest wyrm trace. Bastwell sits pinned against the Bywyd Mountains along the coast of Profiad Lake, with many trails rising into the mountains to the various mines that the people and ancestors of Bastwell have worked. The people of Bastwell are hard-working and live in the mountains, next to the lake, to be free from the big city and to enjoy hard work amidst a beautiful landscape. The Family Tung'Kung has been a major noble family of Bastwell for generations. They have large mining and trade interests in the area and treat their miners well, as many of the Tung'Kung relations have scouted and worked the underground. Even Lord Tung'Kung would not hesitate to get his fine robes dirty if an excavation looked interesting enough. There are many other dangers in the environs of Bastwell. The mountains and peaks are home to all manner of dangerous creature. It's also only a short distance to the desolations that lie to the north, although not many of the people of Bastwell think to investigate that area. What mining could there be in a desolation? When trouble does arise near Bastwell, Lord Tung'Kung will post bounties and even contact the Potentates for possible support, which does happen from time to time. The mineral wealth of the area surrounding Bastwell is quite great, so the Potentates recognize how stability and security is an important facet to keep the economy of Udbotsi going. The shops and artisans of Bastwell are focused mostly on merchant and mining craft. There is little agrarian activity in the area, so the mineral trade goods are exchanged for all of the necessary foods that the miners seek to have. The temples in Bastwell are focused on Dagilian, Sapayo, Hramit and Thadaok. There are shrines to many other deities, and a very popular location just out of town, on a path overlooking the town, where people supplicate to Govard for luck in the mines. Moormar Moormar sits on a thin stretch of plain, pinned between the Profiad Hills and the Moormar Bogs. To the east and west lie large fertile plains where much farming and husbandry can be found, but the area of interest, that is on the minds of all people in Moormar, perhaps in different ways, is the Moormar Bog. The bog is the home to the only known Ancient Dragon. There are other ancient dragons, or at least people assume there are, but Akadian has sat quietly in the bog since the 15th century Second Age. Moormar is the home of the two dragon-focused, contrary groups, the Dragonbane and Udbani Kotai. The Dragonbane do not enter Moormar Bog any longer, not even one foot, but the Udbani Kotai venture in close to where Akadian sits, presenting offerings to the great dragon on a routine basis. Family Fah'Ding has been an important noble family for centuries. They have family members in both the Dragonbane and Udbani Kotai sects, but it is tradition for the current Lord tends to side with Udbani Kotai to appease Akadian and his kin as much as possible. The town is not (nor probably never will be) ready for another war with wyrm kind. When non-dragon related problems arise in Moormar, Lord Fah'Ding will post bounties, and adventurers and sometimes the Dragonbane will heed the call. Moormar provides a center of trade for the agrarian settlements in the Profiad plains. Whatever the farmers and animal trainers need, Moormar will provide decent trade for their goods. The shops and artisans in Moormar are common, but the settlements that rely on Moormar are well-provided for. The main temples in Moormar are dedicated to Dagilian, Kaelia, Thopila and Chanahn. Moormar (and the Udbani Kotai) are focused on having good relations between humanoid and beast, and so Chanahn is very visible throughout the city. Even the Dragonbane concur...although not with dragons. There are shrines to many other gods within the city. There is also a very interesting walk out into the Bog should people wish to supplicate Sylvana. Tatan Tatan is a secluded land in an inhospitable region where the civilized people are quite outnumbered by their enemies. Even with the constant fighting, Tatan is growing both in population and in independence. The settlements started in Tatan with help from the Potentate in Daemore. To some extent this is still true. The Potentate wants Tatan to succeed and still calls out to people to try and make the attempt if they're up to it. There are some incentives to actually make the attempt, but truthfully, the people of Tatan want to live on the edge of the world, exploring the unknown, attempting to create something new. Tatan is all coast, hills and mountains - difficult ones to travel whether by foot, mount or boat. Yet the people of Tatan look beyond, heading north along the coast to find the next safe haven to build. Character Characteristics ''Humanoid ''Characteristics: Dark hair, Light complexion, Tall, Good swimmers'' Humanoid Stats: ''+1 WIS, +1 INT, +1 CON, +1 DEX ''Languages: ''Thonarn, Abbadorin Faz, Ang Thadesh (E), Balladda (D), Jadroar (½),Fang-Homar(O) Cities of Tatan, Udbotsi Vlandrahl Vlandrahl is the most remote town in Udbotsi, truly on the edge of the known world. The manifest destiny of Udbotsi created Vlandrahl, and will continue to create settlements along the eastern coast of the Unknown Seas. Vlandrahl is surrounded by the Hills of Newmeer, backed by the Ladro Mountains. The area all around Vlandrahl is hostile and unknown, which intrigues the people all the more. The people of Vlandrahl are explorers and hunters, seeking those places where no one has recorded being. Many explorers never return, but those that do have stories to tell, much like the explorer Vlandrahl who started the settlment in the 27th century. Family Aladamaar have taken up the banner of explorer families as they rule Vlandrahl. Whereas other cities and towns may rely on the most powerful army, Vlandrahl respects Aladamaar for their continued attempts to seek beyond. Several members from several generations of Aladamaar have explored the mountains or the coast, some of them even returning. This spirit makes the noble family one of the town's own. Still, if the town is endangered, Lord Aladamaar will post bounties and even send out his own family members to try to keep the area safe. The shops and artisans of Vlandrahl are focused on hunting and travel. There's a small bit of mining near Vlandrahl, and that represents most of the trade goods, but there are alchemical substances and strange finds that sporadically brings the curious treasure seeker there as well. There are some good small boat manufacturers in Vlandrahl, nearly as good as Ittrok. The waters of the Unknown Seas are exceptionally rough and it's important for an explorer to have a vessel that won't capsize in the rough seas surrounding the town. The main temples of both Ittrok and Vlandrahl are Sapayo, Astoda and Lasipa. Those deities embody the spirit of the explorer and many offerings are made to the temples in Vlandrahl. There are shrines to many other gods, because the explorer needs something from anyone in order to survive. Ittrok Ittrok was the first major settlement east of the Profiad Plains, other than that Tatanic Dwarven Keeps. People still explore and mine the Ladro Mountains from Ittrok, but much of the business in Ittrok is to support the people any settler in the Profiad Hills, Ladro Mountains of Hills of Newmeer short of Vlandrahl. There are prospectors, small farmers, miners, fishermen and just wanderers who live apart from society, but return to Ittrok to trade what they have in order to keep on doing what they can in their distant part of the world. Family Nordaimen has ruled Ittrok for several generations and has earned the respect of the people who call Ittrok their home. Lord Nordaimen knows how dangerous the Ladro Mountains truly are, having lost several family members there, so he is quick to respond to any danger that he hears of in the area. Lord Nordaimen does hold audience for citizens a couple times per week, to handle most other issues as well. The shops and artisans of Ittrok are a bit better than Vlandrahl, perhaps because there it's closer and it also has access to more mines, farms, fisheries that have been established over the years. There is much made in town to help support the small industries that scatter the countryside near Ittrok, with a large portion of craftsmen ship towards simple, but sturdy boats. The waters around Point Newmeer can be extremely rough, as can the waters in the far east in general, but making small vessels that can withstand the tumult of those shores is an important trade to Ittrok. The main temples of both Ittrok and Vlandrahl are Sapayo, Astoda and Lasipa. Explorers and settlers on the edge of civilization and beyond hold these gods close. Whereas Dagilian might be the core of belief in Eastlom, Tatan focuses on these three gods. There are shrines to other gods in Ittrok, but not as many others as can be found in Vlandrahl. The Green Cities The Green Cities region is the bridge between the west and the unknown. Each of the Green Cities pride themselves on trade and adventure, and people from all over Eirethune arrive here for just those purposes. They had once been a set of independent cities, and the spirit of that independence still lingers in the cities today. They are all part of Udbotsi now, and proud of it, though they, like those in Tatan, look beyond where they are for places beyond their world. It's just that the Green Cities explore via sea and via trade more than pure exploration and colonization. The laws are very lax in the Green Cities, and the people quite varied. Although only a few religions are mentioned, one can find shrines to almost any deity in Eirethune. There is a bond between the Green Cities that, in part, outweighs the relationship between the cities and the realm. When problems arise, the Lords of the Green Cities will more often call on each other rather than bringing the issues to the Potentates. They will always contribute to the realm, but the Green Cities find it easier to work with each other nonetheless. In addition, the Green Cities are members of the Tcherna Council, and much of their trade agreements are directly the result of relationships built through the Council. Character Characteristics ''Humanoid ''Characteristics: Olive complexion, Dark hair, Good Swimmers'' ''Humanoid Stats: ''+1 WIS, +2 INT or +2 CHA, +1 DEX ''Languages: ''Thonarn, Ang Thadesh (E), Balladda (D), Jadroar (½),Fang-Homar(O) Cities of The Green Cities, Udbotsi Haazeal Haazeal is the unofficial capital of the Green Cities, even though Traymont was the first of them. However, the island nature of Haazeal has given it more of a sense of independent spirit than either Traymont or Galazoar. The Frith Hills rise out of the sea quickly, with cliffs on all sides of the island except at the end of the peninsula where Haazeal lies. The people of Haazeal are the most independent of those found in the Green Cities, almost as much as those in Tatan. Even more than the other Green Cities, Haazeal has a very diverse demographic, with no real racial majority. The Family Fohnrash has ruled Haazeal for generations, owning one of the most powerful merchant groups in the South Seas. Family Fohnrash also has strong connections to the temple to Mata in Haazeal, which has helped the merchant family divine before negotiations or travel. Trouble doesn't arise often in Haazeal given its island location, but when it does, Lord Fohnrash will pay well to take care of whatever issue arises. The shops and artisans are quite good in Haazeal, coming mostly from the wide trade that Haazeal enjoys. There are items from almost everywhere in Eirethune with makes traveling to Haazeal worthwhile for many voyagers. It is common for merchants to stop in Haazeal to trade a bit of surplus for something they weren't signed up to buy. The main temples in Haazeal are dedicated to Hermax, Lasipa, and Mata. Given the wide demographics in Haazeal, it is easy to find a shrine or small temple to any of the Children Gods. There are also known paths to worship the Guardian Gods just outside of town, typically from fine overlooks or pleasant spots of shore. Traymont Traymont was named after a sailor who saved the first Lord Tomboor (Alkhara) in a storm in 1520 Second Age. When Lord Tomboor saw the resource-plenty area and potentially good harbor, he started work on settling the area and Traymont was established and has grown ever since. Traymont sits on a point out in the Southern Seas, with some coastal plains and the Lilygad Wood surrounding it. Looking out the southeast, one will only see water, because as far as anyone knows that's all that is out there. The spirit that created Traymont is still embodied by their citizens. The people are independent, yet still content with being part of Udbotsi, the nation at the edge of the world. Family Tomboor have always been the ruling family in Traymont. At this point, there is no reason to suspect any other family will rule the city. For the citizens, Tomboor will always be the ruler of the city. When problems do arise, Lord Tomboor will post bounties. If the problems are severe enough, there might be posted bounties throughout the Green Cities in order to help. The shops and artisans of Traymont are quite good. The Green Cities are merchant societies and their trade agreements with the rest of the Tcherna Council and their position bridging Udbotsi with the west has allowed them to have a wide variety of goods. The main temples in Traymont are dedicated to Hermax, Sapayo, and Kaelia. There is a decent sized temple to Thopila as well, and smaller temples and shrines to most all other gods. Galazoor Galazoor is the furthest west city in Udbotsi, cast along the calm crescent shores circling Galazoar Bay. The Fools' Hills lie at its back and the Amed Plain beyond that, but Galazoar looks to the sea where it's strongest business lies. The people in Galazoar tend to be transplants from Eastlom that moved south perhaps over a generation or just a whim, but in the Green City, the people have more of the independence they truly sought. Still, there are farmers and husbanders who bring their wares to Galazoar, but the core business of the city is still trade. Family Lekasch is and has been the ruling family for generations. They do have a history of holding audience to more than the city dwellers, hearing out the issues of the agrarian folk as well as the merchants who have ventured to the docks. Speaking of the docks, Galazoar does tend to be a bit more of an open port than most cities, perhaps even second to Sadav of all of the southern ports. Lord Lekasch posts bounties reflecting trouble or needs in the area, and the prices are good for those who handle them. The shops and artisans of Galazoar are good, perhaps not quite as fine as Haazeal, but still better than average. There is a focus on agrarian interests as any land owner in the South Amed Plain will probably go to Galazoar or Traymont for help, but there are good quality and varied style goods present. The main temples in Galazoar are dedicated to Hermax, Thopila and Sapayo, handling agrarian and hunting needs of the people in addition to the merchant focus. There are many shrines in Galazoar as it also shares the diverse demographics of the other Green Cities.